


This is Halloween [A Domestic Avengers Story]

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: Tony throws an intimate Halloween party at the Avengers compound and all are invited.





	1. Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party from Steve and Bucky's perspective. Also, Natasha is a shit-stirrer.

Steve Rogers has a lot of control, despite what others have said about him over the years. Yes, he has a temper that snaps quicker than an Irish firecracker, but when it comes to anything other than fighting, he has a lot of control. He’d had to, given that he was born into a time where being what one was, loving who one loved, was wrong, unless it was a man and a woman and they got married. Any exploration of who he was attracted to was limited to the back street clubs where the queens danced and a few awkward fumbles with his best friend, not to mention his time with the USO girls who had taken pity on him and taught him a few things. So yes, Steve Rogers has a lot of control. 

 

_ Had.  _

 

Yes, Steve Rogers  _ had  _ a lot of control, and he’d like to continue that self control, except he’s staring at James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes walking around in a mini skirted USO flashback infused nightmare that leaves nothing to the imagination. Red, white, and blue sparkly material barely skirts the lower half of Bucky’s ass, and he can only pray to whatever god is still listening to him that Bucky is wearing some kind of under garment. Not a moment later, his prayer is answered, but not in a way that allows him to retain his self control.  Bucky bends over to retrieve the napkin he’d dropped and the skirt lifts up, revealing a pair of shiny red panties. His legs seem to go on forever, thanks to the three and a half inch  _ heels  _ he’s wearing, and Steve glances over to Natasha who’d come into the room with Bucky, glaring at her. He knows for a fact that Bucky couldn’t have come up with this kind of torture on his own. 

 

Before he can say anything, Natasha’s eyes grow wide and she is darting across the common room and leaping into Bruce’s arms. If Steve is honest with himself, he’d label what had come out of her as a squeal, or maybe a squeal, but that wasn’t like ‘Tasha at all. Bruce is dressed in an ill-fitting brown suit, and he has some kind of marks on his face, while Natasha’s normal red hair is bright pink, and she has a number of piercings that Steve doesn’t quite remember her having before.. As she dropped down to put her feet back down on the ground, she turned slightly and he could see the word ‘Wolves’ and a heart on her t-shirt. He wondered what he was missing about their fairly lackluster costumes, but he was sure that one or both of them would explain later. They’re too busy kissing and holding each other for him to want to interrupt them, and while he’s a little jealous, he’s also happy for them.

 

His attention is brought squarely back to Bucky’s outfit as his best friend and long term crush approached him, a twinkle in his eye. Just because Bucky wouldn’t have come up with this on his own didn’t mean that he couldn’t work the everloving hell out of it, strutting towards him like he always wore heels and a skirt. He swallows and steels himself, trying to repeat his mantra of  _ control, control, control,  _ to himself as Bucky comes closer, but his normally light blue eyes are dark with desire. Bucky sees the look on his face, he knows he does, but doesn’t say anything. “Ms Carter, I presume. Do you come here often?” he asks as he approaches Steve, and Steve is reminded of the night they spent in Germany, when Peggy wore the red dress that Steve himself was currently sporting. Of all the strong female characters he wanted to pay homage to, Peggy was one who was constantly on his mind. He’d found a replica of her red dress, thanks to how popular 30s and 40s style dresses were these days and was wearing that, a brown wig coiffed in Peggy’s familiar style, and a sensible pair of pumps. But compared to Bucky, he is significantly underdressed and not feeling stylish or attractive at all. His spirits lift a little when Bucky looks him up and down, and he smiles slightly. “Only when there’s good music playing,” he tells him, and Bucky’s eyes light up. Ever the charmer. 

 

“You like music?” he asks, and Steve grins, letting the time melt away. “I do actually. I might even one day go dancing.” Bucky steps a bit closer, ignoring the commotion around them caused by the arrival of Thor . “What are you waitin’ for?” he asks, challenging Steve, his voice soft. Steve steels himself and channels Peggy, but behind it is his overwhelming love for Bucky.   
  
“The right partner.”

  
Bucky grins at that and leans in, and Steve can’t help but wrap a hand around his waist - is he wearing a corset to get this shape? He’s dedicated, he’ll give him that - as they kiss slowly. They are broken apart by a jeer from Tony and a cheer from Thor as the two come over to them, clapping them on their shoulders. Bruce and Natasha both have drinks now and Natasha is happily situated in Bruce’s lap on the sofa. Barton is perched on the love seat, dressed in head to toe green, and Steve isn’t sure if he’s Robin Hood or someone else, but he seems happy. He even has a blond beard hanging off his chin that he’s stroking methodically. Thor is clad in a off white gown, and his hair is long again, braided intricately. In his arm is a lizard, Steve thinks, but then its head pops up and Steve realizes that it’s actually a small dragon. He’s stunned. Following behind him is a woman that Steve isn’t very familiar with, but in a booming voice, is introduced as Valkyrie, a companion from Asgard. She’s dressed in leather, molded to her body, and the skin that is revealed by the leather is impressively inked from head to toe,, her dark hair braided up intricately, and although she is smaller, she seems to carry herself taller than Thor, with a fierceness in her eyes that Steve admires. Thor explains that they are adorned in the fashion of a show he was learning about called Game of Thrones, and Steve remembers that it’s on his list, but that he was warned it was a very intense watch, so he’d been putting it off. Sam is dressed in black slacks and a brown leather jacket, which Steve vaguely recognizes from one of the new Star Wars films, and Wanda and Vision are over in the corner, also dressed in costumes that came from the same story. Vision has his masking tech turned on, and he’s wearing a white billowy shirt and blue trousers with a red belt, while Wanda is dressed in a shiny evening gown. They are perfectly content to be away from the general mayhem while still being involved.   
  
Tony is the show stopper, as always. Steve isn’t sure what he is expecting when Tony strides by him to the bar, wrapped in a black cape, but when he gets to the counter, he spins around and the cape whirls away from him, revealing Tony’s outfit. If Steve thought Bucky’s outfit was tempting and revealing, it had nothing on Tony’s. His jaw dropped. Tony was clad in very little. A black corset that only came up to just below his nipples. Fishnets, six inch heels, and what looked like a speedo that was a size or two too small complete his outfit, if it could be called that. Steve has absolutely no idea where that outfit had come from, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. The room erupts into catcalls and cheers from everyone, including Bucky, and Steve joins in on the clapping, even though he has no idea where it’s come from. He starts in on some kind of welcome speech, and it’s clear that the billionaire has already been imbibing the apple whiskey, but Steve can’t even begin to pay attention as Bucky moves in close again. He had noticed that the man had walked away, even though he was silent, a leftover trait from Winter’s days, to go over to Bruce and Natasha and give them hell about their couple’s costume - how was Bucky so in touch with popular culture? Now that he was back, however, Steve wastes no time in threading their fingers together and pulling Bucky close to him. “That skirt, and those heels, are impossible for me to ignore.” Bucky smirks and leans over to breathe on Steve’s ear. “Doll, you’re one to talk.” Steve blushes, but another cheer goes up from their friends and he’s stopped from doing anything else at the moment. The night is still young however, and he fully intends to make the most of that ridiculous skirt.


	2. Bruce and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party from Bruce and Natasha's perspective. Also, bobbing for apples.

Natasha had been sure that she was going to have to do more convincing to get James into a dress, but when he laid eyes on the dress she’d had made for him, he couldn’t say yes fast enough. She did have to manipulate him a little into the heels, but once she reminded him of the dumbstruck puppy look Steve would have on his face, he was all in, even opting to shave his legs so that they wouldn’t throw off his look. She’d even found hose that would fit his legs, though the garter belt was almost not long enough, given how tall James was. Once he was dressed, she curled his hair with victory curls and gave him a bit of a makeover, giving him red lips and light brown eyeshadow, refining his features and making them look a bit delicate when all was said and done. She was pretty satisfied with his look, and while his hair was setting, she went to go work on her own look. 

 

She’d wanted to do Tonks for a while, but the last couple of Halloweens, she’d been away on business and hadn’t been able to celebrate. She carefully attached the fake piercings to her face and ears and arranged the wig on her head. Thankfully, her costume itself was just jeans and a t-shirt that read ‘I <3 Wolves’, but anyone who was familiar with the Harry Potter series would know who she was, and if not, then she just looked like a punk girl and that would be fine as well. Tony’s invite had suggested a theme, but really, when had Natasha Romanov ever followed the rules, once she no longer had to to live.

 

It took a little bit longer than she would’ve liked for James’ curls to set, but once the finishing touches were put on their outfits, they headed up to the common room. She stepped out first, looking for Steve, and smirked to herself when she saw him all kitted out looking like Peggy Carter. His jaw did indeed drop when he laid eyes on Bucky, and his eyes looked like they might bug out of his head. She scanned the room again as Bucky stepped forward to pick up an hor'dourve from the counter, and she missed him dropping a napkin and bending over, letting the whole world see the satin panties she’d found for him, ones that perfectly shaped his ass.

In the corner stood Bruce, and it took her only a moment to realize with glee who he was dressed as. He was in a brown suit, wool by the look of it, but what gave it away were the very realistic scars on his face and neck.  She absolutely didn’t  _ shriek  _ as she ran across the room, moving as quickly as she could to leap into Bruce’s arms, throwing the scientist a little off balance as she sprang at him. “Remus!” she grinned, kissing him full on the mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce was offput for only a moment before he smiled down at her, seeing her pink hair. “Hello Nymphadora,” he said softly, once they were through kissing and she slipped back down to the ground. No one would believe for a moment that they hadn’t planned this, but she was okay with that. Very few of their teammates understood how she and Bruce were so good for each other, but what was important is that they two of them understood each other and had helped each other heal from some deep wounds. 

 

“Don’t call me Nymphadora, Remus,” she grinned, rolling her eyes at her partner. “It’s Tonks,” she reminded him with another hard kiss before she led him over to get drinks and then back to the sofa. She was glad that they weren’t the only couple here. Vis and Wanda looked very happy together as Ariel and Eric, even though Vis had opted to activate his masking tech. She hoped it was just for the costume’s sake and not because he felt like he had to wear it in mixed company. Everyone here knew Vision and trusted him, but if it was what made him comfortable, then more power to him. She chuckled to herself at her bad pun and when Bruce raised his eyebrow at her in a silent inquiry, she shook her head and sat herself down in his lap as she watched the party start to pick up. She was content to not get involved and just relax with Bruce, but when Tony walked out in his Frank-n-furter get up, she had to laugh. Leave it to Tony to not even follow his own rules. 

 

“So, I’m going to assume based on your attack that your costumes are supposed to match?” Steve asked as he and Bucky came over to talk to Bruce and Nat. Bucky was smirking as he leaned into Steve’s arm which was around his waist. They made a pretty picture, Steve’s red dress with Bucky’s USO outfit, and Natasha admired her handiwork before throwing up the bird at Steve. “What she’s trying to say is yes, but we didn’t talk about it beforehand,” said Bruce, hastily grabbing Natasha’s hand to keep her from channeling Tonk’s attitude too much. “That’s adorable, ‘talia,” said Bucky, giving Natasha a Look that if she hadn’t been in her happy place, she would’ve given him hell.  “Yeah, well, not all of us could manage the hose and heels tonight, Barnes. At least the two of you are making them look good,” she told him, grinning as Steve turned to leave a red lip print on Bucky’s cheek. 

 

“Alright, kids, gather around! I know we’re all excited to just hang out, but I did have a couple games,” said Tony, bringing out a bucket with Thor’s help. It was filled with apples, and Natasha had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. He meant well, and it was simplistic but it reminded her of what she always imagined life to be like for those out there who weren’t burdened with so much responsibility, the simpler pleasures in life.  Bruce looked bemused, but Natasha wanted to know what it was like, so she took his hand and led him over to the small crowd that was gathered around the apple bucket. Bucky and Steve went first, and both of them got apples on their first go. She had to imagine that they’d done similar things when they were kids. Thor stepped up next, and his companion chugged her bottle while he went down into the water to try and get an apple for himself. It took him two or three tries, and after the third try, he came up sputtering, explaining how this was nothing like the games he used to play as a child on Asgard. 

 

His companion went down and got an apple on the first try. He stood and watched, stunned, and Natasha grinned.

 

Then it was her turn. She let go of Bruce’s hand and held her hands behind her back before kneeling down and dunking her face in the water. She stayed down a bit longer than a normal person would, as she could hold her breath. She refused to miss on the first attempt. After almost a minute, she felt a hand on her back, and she came up with an apple between her teeth. She was grinning, face and hair wet as she looked at Bruce. Bruce removed his glasses and shook his head. He hadn’t gone bobbing for apples in ages, but he would at least give it a try. He looked over at Thor, who was still dripping wet from his attempts but was proudly carrying the apple in his mouth and giving him a thumbs up. Bruce let out a sigh and handed his glasses to Natasha before kneeling next to the bin and dunking his head. Even if he didn’t get an apple the first time, he would’ve at least tried. He moved around in the water, biting at the bulbous fruits until he had to come up for breath. Natasha’s hand was steady on his back as she watched him, and she leaned in, whispering a tip on how to get his mouth around one of the apples. All he had to do was use his teeth. The next time he went down, he came back up with a reddish green fruit between his teeth to the cheers of his friends.   
  
Damp and with treats in hand, Bruce and Natasha walked back to the sofa, waiting for the next torture/game that Tony would pull out of his ass for everyone to play. Bruce’s hand played with the wet strands of Nat’s hair, smirking at the pink tones. “Thanks for the tip, ‘Tasha,” he murmured, rubbing her neck as they took a seat, Natasha happily back in Bruce’s lap as she bit deep into her apple. “Of course. It’s all about seeing the situation and knowing what assets you have,” she told him, grinning through her mouthful of apple. He chuckled and looked over at the crowd, where Wanda was just about to try her hand at getting an apple. “What else do you think Tony will come up with?” “Heaven only knows. I didn’t think he liked games as trite as these,” she murmured, looking for the telltale sign of Wanda’s power being used. She didn’t think the Sokovian would cheat, but she always kept her eyes open, even when Bruce’s hands wandering were trying to relax and distract her.    
  
“It’s a party, Tasha. Let your guard down just a little, hmm?” he murmured, brushing the pink hairs out of Natasha’s face so he could leave a small kiss on her cheek. She knew he was right, but it was a habit she fought to break. She turned and pressed a sweet and sticky kiss to his lips, grinning. “You’re always good at getting my guard down,” she told him, humming slightly when she broke the kiss. He kept his hand on her neck and brought her down for another slow kiss, working on helping the ex-assassin enjoy herself instead of focusing on keeping her sights open for mischief and mayhem.


End file.
